WO 2010/134868 A1 discloses a method of producing a cellulose based paper with enhanced mechanical properties. The method involves providing a suspension of well dispersed modified cellulose at a low concentration. The properties and the chemical structure of the paper make it suitable for in vivo applications such as implant material.
WO 2012/049198 A1 discloses a process for the production of a surface coated support material wherein said process comprises contacting a support material with an aqueous dispersion of nanocellulose. The surface coated support material can be used in a composite material.
WO 2014/087053 A1 discloses nanocellulose composites comprising nanocellulose material mixed with a polymer.